


Disaster Adventure

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Roman needs a hug, Swearing, imagination adventure, lightning powered Virgil, mentioned unsypathetic patton, not sure how vague but I don't write fighting often, saving a prince, swamp monsters, vague descriptions of injuries, vague fighting descriptions?, winged remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman and Remus independantly go on an adventure at the same time. When Roman gets into deadly danger Virgil gets pulled in to, except to the wrong Creativity.From there Remus and Virgil have one goal, help Roman and make him succesfully complete the quest that the imagination seems to have made impossible.**I have a hand written second part where Roman gets comfort but that's 6 A4 pages so I'm not sure I'll post it just yet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 13





	Disaster Adventure

For years Roman hasn't had the time to go on adventures very often. Working at the forefront of Thomas's mind takes up a lot of his focus and inspiration but also means that the occasions he tries to sneak of for a quest his absence gets noticed quickly. There had been a few times when Thomas was first trying to make a career as an actor that Roman would return from the Imagination to a frantic Logic, trying to make reasonable choices for auditions to guarantee a role but unable to rationalise the statistics that simultaneously suggested Thomas should audition for background roles but would be more likely to get them if he auditioned for the lead roles. That had been when he started consciously limiting his adventures.

In contrast Remus has always been able to adventure at will. He'd even convinced all the Dark sides to regularly accompany him on quests, although those he'd often be forced to focus closely on what quests formed for them. It was a way to safely release some of the thoughts he had to keep away from Thomas or at least that was what Remus constantly repeated to himself. Virgil had argued that point many times, but still came on quests or turned up in them after he was accepted, especially if the situation grew too dire.

Janus's acceptance was bringing change for both of them now.

He decided that meant he would no longer waste hours on frivolous adventures. Remus had tried convincing Janus that he should keep on visiting at least but gave up when Patton came around. They hadn't even explained what had happened in the video but Remus wasn't really in the mood to listen to screams over the thoughts he filtered through so decided to leave.

Roman was also finding that whatever Thomas was doing for self-care from Janus's or Patton's suggestions his influence was reduced. Finding himself with more free time, originally he tried to fill it brainstorming ideas but the thought of having the chance for a real adventure, to actually be a hero even just to a figment in the imagination grew more tempting the more time passed.

It came naturally and accidentally that both Creativity's were on an adventure at the same time, Unknowingly facing the same foe from opposing approaches.

There was a swamp to the East that Remus was immediately rushing for, wanting to play in the mud and find out what creatures were around. He'd entered fairly close to it since one of the many ideas for a quest in his mind was battling sentient ooze. There was barely a glance cast towards the distant village or towering slope on the edge of the swamp. Remus could already hear trolls and an army that probably was around there but wasn't interested in that sort of battle.

Roman had walked out in his armour to the village in disarray. There had been market stalls upturned and people panicking, all pointing off to the shadow of a tower on the horizon. He had the direction to head and was quick to follow it off leaving promises of rescue and release from whatever had been tormenting the people. The quest he'd tried to create was meant to be rescuing a prince but if the imagination was including a besieged village he would rescue that too.

He could not rescue a besieged village from an army of that size.

Soon Roman was in deadly danger, surrounded on all sides by enemies attacking.

/\/\

Virgil followed the urgent summons to the imagination, primed to attack, only to freeze at the sight of trees surrounding him. Remus was also close by which didn't match who the summons came from either. So something had happened with the imagination when the summons was accidentally sent out. Knowing Roman, Virgil would have had an intentional summoning in just a short amount of time.

“Vee-vee You Came!” Remus trilled, bouncing from the branch he had been balanced on to be right next to Virgil.

“Shit! Roman's gonna die! What adventure is this and where is the deadliest area you've seen so far?” There wasn't time to let Remus do his excited wiggle, or ramble about the swamp when Virgil was brought into the imagination.

Of course the urgency didn't translate. “Ro's here? Where?”

“Somewhere deadly given how strong the summons was. You've been here longer than me. You guess.” Virgil snapped, waving his hands in a circle to try and encourage Remus to think with urgency.

“Deadliest area was to the west. More interesting creatures and a swamp this way though. Best route, right?” He insisted, clearly trying to carry on the way he had been going before getting thrown over Virgil's shoulder.

“Deadly how? And we're going West now! I'm not letting you get into danger while I'm helping Princey!” Virgil snapped, marching so he could get information but moving as fast as he could.

Remus moaned, kicking out for a moment and whining, “Noo, I wanna fight the swamp beasts, not stupid archers and trolls.”

“And they'll still be here once we've fought the trolls. Just think of it as adding extra murders to your scare-sheet for today.” Virgil groused, falling silent to run westward.

Remus made a couple of remarks about his position but had at least stopped kicking once he began running. Comments of “spank me Daddy” could be ignored especially with the major focus they had now.

When they finally get within sight of Roman he's hanging of a cliff, trying to stay secure with two invisible footholds and one arm while the other had his sword in, swiping up at the soldiers attacking from above him. That movement was all the gave away Roman had some balance on the cliff face but he looked likely to fall any second, even without two trolls charging below him.

Virgil narrowed his eyes, taking in any other threats in the areas as he spoke, “Definitely a fight too much for Roman: animal or weather powers?”

“I've got neither. You strong enough I can have wings?” Remus crouched ready to sprint the second Virgil put him down.

“Such a high chance of death, you know I do. I'll take lightning then.” Virgil ground out, immediately taking off with the new powers as he finished speaking.

/\/\

Roman had finally started trying to summon Virgil to him, knowing he needed the help and praying there hadn't been any reason that morning for the other to take a walk in the imagination. It was his last hope for help with the multitudes of enemies now attacking him, but summonings would never work on people already inside the imagination.

Lightning striking either side of him was his first alert that help had arrived, though being torn off the wall an instant after glancing down to see the trolls get swept over by wings meant that was least 2 other sides had now joined him.

Roman twisted in his shirt, feeling just as precariously safe being carried by the back of it as he had on the wall. Seeing it was Remus carrying him to clear ground was surprising, but landing in an area only slightly clearer didn't give him long to say anything with enemies already converging on them.

“Now I love a big mouthful but you've taken it to an extreme I've never reached yet.” Remus snarked, pulling his morning star from his back ready to fight again, and ignoring the glances he was thrown even as Roman took up a fighting stance himself.

“You've got wings today?” Roman asked, lunging into the fight before any reply could be given.

There was no time for chatter as enemies attacked and all focus has to be put into the fight, morning star, swords and wings flashing as they attack and defend constantly. Lightning still strikes the field erratically, knocking enemies out around them but Roman never glimpses Virgil's presence in the battle.

“Duck!”

“Dodge”

“Lightning.”

“Clear path right.”

“Bleeding.” There wasn't a pause in the action for Remus and Roman to say more than single cues for them to move. They were making up a battle plan as it happened and just assuming that the lightning was meant to lead them somewhere when it began consistently striking in one direction. It either had to be showing them where Virgil was or the best way to move forward with the quest so any chance they could they were moving towards it.

The injuries they got could only be shielded against further strikes with the speed of their fighting, including when Roman got knocked down and Remus responded by flattening the field with his wings. Sweeping all enemies he could away with them while stabbing and lunging at any attackers in front of them gave Roman enough time to get back up and start fighting. The prince wouldn't have believed all the ways the wings could be weapons before seeing his brother fight using them.

“Are you two dawdling or are these guys slowing you down?” Virgil was suddenly racing towards them over the field; his path clearing as enemies dived out of the reach of the lightning.

“Told ya before, half the fun is fighting our way out!” Remus taunted over his shoulder as someone got the idea to hack at his wings and was promptly smashed with the morning-star for it.

Virgil scowled, glancing them both over before pointing. “How about you bowling ball everyone instead. Ro's tiring and the gnash on his leg looks bad.”

Up until that point Roman hadn't realised his reactions were slowing but now it was pointed out he could feel it, especially his leg wanting to collapse again. Virgil was already under one arm supporting him though and Remus pushed his morning-star into Virgil's hand, bending into a forward roll. He zoomed around, looking more like a winged wheel than any creature and easily clearing the path Virgil had come to them from.

“What even is the goal of this adventure Roman? Remus says he just wanted to fight a swamp creature but there's got to be more happening than that.” Virgil groaned, tugging them along as fast as he could without exacerbating Roman's injury.

“Feeling like I'm a hero even if that's just by saving some made-up prince. I guess I've failed at even that.” Roman muttered, looking away and trying to act as if it was to check for any more attackers heading towards them.

Virgil shot him a glance then, before sweeping an arm under his legs to carry him instead, grumbling, “Explains why this happened then. Remus will clear up here. I'm getting you some first aid.”

With that he was racing through the gates their attackers had been coming from, cursing under his breath. Roman could just make out something about 'Creativity never understand emotions and the imagination impacting each other', under the noise of air moving around them.

They'd just managed to get into the castle and find a quiet room when Remus rolls to a stop just behind them, cackling silently as he collapsed to starfish across the floor. “That was fun, what comes next?”

“I'll get Roman patched up so we can carry on. Either of you got a first aid kit?” Virgil decided, looking between them questioningly.

“Not a one.” Roman shook his head, trying to sit up on the bench he'd been laid upon.

“I could lick his cuts clean.” Remus offered, lolling his tongue out of his mouth.

Virgil scowled, shaking his head. “No, you can go destroy some curtains, clean if possible, to be bandages. I'm going to get water. Princey, stay here and be quiet, or we're tying you there until your wounds are tended.” He rattled off instructions while opening the door a crack to watch the soldiers still moving through the castle.

Roman was shuffling and limping over to sit watching through the door the instant he was alone. If he could figure out where they would need to head then surveying would be the perfect activity, and if not then at least he'd know more of the movements of its inhabitants. Ending up collapsed on the floor since no chair was close enough and his leg gave out wasn't ideal though.

“At least you didn't leave the room.” Virgil muttered on his return, hefting him up. “Back on the bench with you. Any clue if there's likely to be poisoned water here?” He'd set a jug just inside the door to carry Roman back to the bench but was soon focused on cleaning the worst of the wounds.

Remus soon barged back in with his arms overloaded with shredded fabric and chewing on another piece he spat out immediately. “Shredded curtains don't taste good. Please season them with blood!”

Virgil threw the chewed piece back in his face after taking the clean ones to begin bandaging Roman's cuts. “Do that yourself. Those wings need cleaning so we know if you're injured or that blood is just from the dudes back there.”

Silence feel for a few moments, Virgil just pushing Roman back down with a glare when he tried to stand as soon as his legs were bandaged. He still had more cuts to clean and check visible and Virge wasn't distracted until Remus hisses.

He'd been contorting his body every which way to check for injuries and clean his wings but was struggling to straighten himself out again.

Virgil takes a moment to glance Roman over one last time before moving a chair to the door. “Watch who's passing and where they're going but do Not leave the room.” With that instruction he was focused on giving Remus an equally thorough health check.

Unlike Roman who had quietly sat for Virgil to work, Remus was immediately trying to wriggle away and moving any limb Virgil found a cut on away from him or to his own mouth as soon as he was helped into an upright untangled position again at least.

“Since nobody's confirmed if the water is safe it could poison you so let me clean that scratch.” Virgil snarled out after Remus tried to pull his arm away for the tenth time.

Remus just rolled his eyes. “Course it's safe, Princey let you clean his wounds. Betcha we need to be careful in the swamp though. That's my element.”

“Then let me check your cuts so you can decide later if you want an infection.” Virgil ground the words out, gritting his teeth together as he reached for the arm once more.

Roman had ignored their by play, entirely focused on watching the servants go about their work and spotting the knights go from a couple patrolling to a group forming and dispersing down the various corridors of the castle. One Knight was clearly the captain and had been doing all the directing movements of arranging a search. “They know we're in the castle and have sent groups to start searching for us. Looks like the tower we're aiming for should be directly across from here.”

“Ooohhh, It's a rescue the prince adventure? It's been ages since one of those happened for me! I only ever get saving villages and slaying monsters or something.” Remus was jumping up, waving off Virgil's noise of protest.

The other half of Creativity shot him a sceptical frown, “How can you not know what type of adventure you're getting from the start? We literally control the set up of it, even if both of us are heading in we have control of what forms.” Roman raised his arms to gesture at the walls behind him to emphasise his point.

“And I'm impulsive with way too many things I think would be fun to do on an adventure. This place seems to just pick the one closest to my mind when I open the door so I have to figure everything out as I go along.” Remus immediately countered, ready to argue the point whatever was happening around them.

Virgil did not agree with the distraction though. “Neither of you understand the imagination and that's enough gossiping. Let me see so we can get over to the tower without being discovered.” He hissed, nudging them away to look through the door and mentally running through the situation. After all the adventures he'd been a part of with each Creativity, he had learnt a few things they missed about the imagination but the middle of an adventure was not the right time to discuss it.

“We're watching Sleeping Beauty after this right? Or should I just try to summon and seduce Maleficent?” Remus muttered, before darting out the door at a twitch of Virgil's hand. He was soon lost to sight through the opposite archway and up the stairs.

Virgil carried on watching for a moment, only glancing back when Roman let out a small whine at standing again. The room they were in wasn't big enough for him to have properly put weight on it moving between furniture so this was the first time he realised the pain from his bound leg. “Would it be quicker for me to carry you over there?” Anxiety suggested.

The nod of agreement had him blink in shock for a moment before another glance through the door showed soldiers now heading through the archway Remus had just gone past. If they got up those stairs to discover Remus then this adventure was about to get even more difficult than its already deadly levels of danger.

Before either could attempt a distraction though a yell came down the stairs, clearly from Remus, “Our ward is safe! No intruders up here!” A second of consideration was all it took for the soldiers to disband to search other rooms.

“Thank god he isn't in a taunting mood.” Roman sighed after a second, getting Virgil to shake his head.

“He wouldn't taunt when the teams split up and you're injured. Now how...” Virgil's words are cut off in favour of pushing Roman behind the door as someone comes to investigate their room, moving both of them out of sight just as there's a push on the door.

There's a stronger shove to it a moment later, letting the knight through only just. “Who's there? Announce yourself!” He'd been demanding although hadn't raised his voice at all luckily.

“Should've yelled. We're gonna need that armour.” Virgil stated, knocking him unconscious with a small strike of lightning. He was immediately focused on getting the armour of the soldier and getting Roman into it. He didn't bother to yell an all clear since it had only been the one soldier and hopefully wouldn't have back up following him.

The crowd they were faced with once Virgil reopened the door proved that hope futile.

Deciding not to attempt fighting while carrying Roman he nodded down. “Just an injured soldier in here. I was preparing medicines but he can guard the Ward while I tend the injuries since nothing impairs his eyes or arms. You need every man working if these intruders are as dangerous as you claim.” He groused out, back straightened and marching forwards. The soldiers easily moved apart under his glare, never questioning the fact he wasn't in any outfit similar to what the servants of the castle wore.

Remus was bouncing on his feet on a landing halfway up the stairs. “I was beginning to think I'd have to save this guy alone if you didn't get here soon.”

Both of the others rolled their eyes as Roman was set on his feet once more. “We both know you aren't fussed about saving him. You just want this done so you can play with the swamp monster.” He muttered, moving up the stairs when nobody else seemed to be moving or willing to take the lead.

“Need my bro feeling better too. Why are you so set on this suicide mission?” Remus's words were ignored by the one they were directed at though Virgil was looking increasingly concerned with the reaction.

“So we're really not aware of what he's got to prove except some misplaced concern over you replacing him?” Virgil whispered, taking the rear of their party to stop any immediate comments being made.

Once he reached the top of the stairs and came face to face with the Prince they were saving rapidly backing away from Roman and looking identical to Thomas down to the grey top with circle patterns covering it he froze completely though. “I'm going out on a limb and saying whatever we missed from that video includes Janus fucking up far more than we thought and Patton probably has too.” He muttered, only just loud enough for Remus to hear stood right next to him.

Roman was still trying to soothe the Prince, who had backed into a corner, shaking his head and staring at the armour Roman was wearing rather than his face.

Remus had to intervene, leaping forwards to knock the helmet off his head and swiftly slicing the fastenings so the body armour fell away. “Prince Dude, We're here to rescue you, just had to get past the guards first. None of us are going to attack you. Well unless you ask and then I'm brimming with fun ideas.” he snapped out.

“You just... You attacked someone you're claiming to work with? Am I meant to believe a word you say after that?” The Prince's hands flailed between Roman and Remus, though he did move out of the corner a little, still keeping his distance from all of them. “Last guys to try rescuing me just got killed, leaving me to been captured and treated even worse than before. There's no point to whatever you're trying!”

Virgil held back a scoff at the words, well aware this was just whatever back story the imagination had formed. He pulled Remus towards the entrance to the room again, eyes scanning it before glancing to an unusually silent Roman. “Sir Dream-a-lot, anytime you want to jump into those speeches about achieving dreams is good. Come on, get to talking.” He prompted, only just getting the lost gaze in response before Roman stood tall turning away from them for a moment.

“Refusing to try to escape is merely surviving, enduring only. We weren't put on this planet to be such meagre things, We are here to Live! Come with us and experience life to its fullest. When opportunity comes charging in we can either ignore our own strength or take it by the horns and discover just who we could become, how much greatness lays within our hearts.” Roman beseeched, hand reaching out to the Prince.

“And when I'm just going to get hurt and tortured after you fail? There's more reason to stay here without that pain!” The Prince argued, moving to sit on his bed, resolute against accepting their rescue.

Remus threw the helmet onto the bed beside him before Roman could try again. “Then wear the armour and claim you're a guard kicking the intruders into the swamp if anyone finds us.” He suggested, only to get shoved away.

“NO! Lying is not the way out of this situation!” Roman snapped, marching over to the window instead of towards the Prince again. He was smirking when he faced the room after that though. “Dear Prince, you say you don't want to get rescues but this escape rope declares differently. Let's all leave together, shall we Your Highness?”

The Prince shuffled on his bed then, clearly torn. “There are swamp monsters down there.”

“I'll defend you from any puffed up frog monsters with ease.” Roman swore, his expression dark and even Remus hesitated to make any remark about that being the most fun part.

“You go first then.” It was obvious from the Prince's gesture that he wanted everyone to go first but Virgil hesitated, waving at Roman to stop him from immediately beginning to descend.

He moved over to where the rope was tied to the corner of the bed, watching the Prince stand, but make no move to approach the window. “Roman can go first, but I'm going last. It's the best way to ensure by friends get to the bottom safely. Remus will help you down.” He decides, making eye contact with Remus so it was clear the Prince didn't get a choice about being helped down the rope. They needed to rescue the Prince, finish the quest just to start trying to help Roman with whatever break down he was going through.

Following the rope only heightened the feeling that the adventure was actively trying to fail as Virgil was hurrying to double the knot before Roman was too far down it. He glanced over his shoulder at Remus throwing the Prince over his shoulder to start the descent just as he spotted a fraying part of the rope. The only option Virgil could see for fixing that with the weight of 3 people already pulling on the rope was tying the pillowcases from the bed to the rope either side of the fray.

Whatever Roman was going through it was practically guaranteed now that Remus's only influence on the world was the swamp they were entering. They definitely needed to discuss how the imagination works and whatever had happened in the last video.

Virgil was just starting his descent along the rope when Roman stepped away at the bottom. He could only snicker when that meant Remus loosened his grip so he was sliding down the rope, getting friction burn from it while the Prince screamed, scrabbling for something to cling to even as Remus stretches his wings out to slow their landing.

It at least got the Prince to trust Roman since as soon as he'd been put down he was clinging to his side, “He – He's kidnapped me and tried to kill us both! He's a maniac!” The Prince wailed.

“No, Your Highness. He's just a bit more reckless than I and you did request I led the way down rather than aid in your descent.” Roman soothed, already focused on scanning the area.

The Prince carried on complaining, turning to start walking but being made to pause by a hand on his shoulder. Virgil and Roman were now looking towards Remus expectantly while he'd zoned out and was bouncing to a tune nobody else could hear.

“Am I meant to be doing something, Lettuce and Pepper?” He asked, finally noticing their stares.

Virgil rolled his eyes, returning to surveying the ground around them. “You lost interest in the swamp and its monsters in the time it took to get down that rope?”

“I wanna see Ro-ro's vengeance that he keeps implying. I'd never get in the way of that Skelegrowth.” Remus shook his head hard enough to give himself a headache, waving his brother forwards.

“Maybe if you'd popped up to Thomas you'd understand why. Unreliable stupid frog monsters have no honour at all.” Roman darkly stated, taking the Prince's hand to start leading them out of the swamp.

Virgil and Remus shared another confused look before Virgil led them to a parallel path from Roman's. “Deceit's a snake?” He questioned, really not understand where the hate for frogs had come from.

“And they're bad too, but I'm not referring to Janus.”

There were a few moments as the Sides thought about the words while the Prince merely followed the path he was taken along, dodging some vines even if they were nowhere near him.

“Is Patton a frog now? A toad?” Remus asked, glancing over the swamp since there was now about 10 metres of trees and water between the two pairs.

“You could give him a catfrog when we get back.” Virgil suggested, stopping him from a path his feet would sink into and pulling them onto a more solid route. He was trying to read the area ahead of all of them to predict safe routes they could take, preferably to bring their group back together again.

“V, Directions please?” A hesitant call had Virgil jumping up to a nearby branch so he could see Roman more easily. The pair were prone to sink into the swamp if they stepped in any direction except backwards now.

Remus had also jumped into the trees, trying to climb higher up for a reason the others couldn't determine.

It did seem a sensible method given how many branches were low enough to climb and thick enough to use as branches. “Roman, Prince, climb up into the branches. Use the one to your right and then follow it to its tree. There's a branch on the other side you should be able to carry on climbing along. Are you able to do that with your leg bandaged?”

“I'll have too. You supported it as well as you could with those bandages anyway.” Roman nodded, already following the directions and helping or dragging the Prince up behind him.

They each focused on following the path for a few more minutes, Virgil calling out directions to Roman when needed and ignoring Remus being lost above them until he was suddenly jumping out of the branches, morning-star aimed directly beside Roman. “I'm the tentacle slut. Leave him out of this.” He yelled, making them realise a moss covered route had from the swamp to wrap around Roman's ankle while he was moving between branches.

As soon as both Creativity's had firmer footing they were all on guard even more than before, surveying the swamp and trying to pick out the differences between the root that wrapped itself around Roman and the others they could see.

“Roman, you look after the Prince and keep moving. Remember stay in the trees, keep him in front of you and go East! Remus, eyes sharp and watch the vines. We'll stay either side of them.” Virgil called out his commands after a moment of watching the swamp and considering what each of their abilities were in that moment.

They were slow moving after that, despite Roman's attempts to hurry. He kept having stop to slice the vines trying to pull him or the Prince backwards or nudge the Prince to move a little faster onto the next branch. He kept a track of where Virgil and Remus were too, calling out what warnings he could.

“We're going to die. You haven't rescued me, just doomed me to die drowning in a swamp or suffocated by vines.” The prince moaned again, still not resisting to the vines at his wrist pulling him back into Roman even as his sword sliced through them.

He'd been muttering similar complaints the entire time they'd been moving through the swamp but this time Remus was close enough to hear and start cackling. “Damn, you've got a Prince more pessimistic that Virgil there, Royal Flush. Got a crush?”

“No more than those vines heading for your ankles do.” Roman snapped back, frowning as he glanced around the swamp. “Where are those swamp beasts you said were here? I've only seen the vines, nothing frog-like or otherwise.”

Virgil had been trying not to notice that, because considering how the brothers had approached differently he could predict where the swamp beasts would appear and it could be disastrous.

He was proven right by the Prince screaming and diving behind Roman as a form covered in mud and moss lurched up in front of him. “Remus Duke, your friend has been located at the East entrance of Shrek's swamp.” Roman called, finding the Prince's grip around his shoulders limited how effectively he could fight.

“Whoop! Let's trial this mud. Swap sides, Purp-dude!” Remus managed to swing on a vine, boots kicking through the creature before smacking into a tree with less grace than George of the Jungle had.

Confusion breaks out then as more of the slime creatures start lurching out, or coming in lunging strides from the direction they were heading. Remus becomes a blur of movement, spinning, sprinting and splashing his was through the swamp to injure, incapacitate or otherwise neutralise as many swamp creatures as he could.

“Red-Dead! Vines!” He yelled at one point, spotting the Prince metres behind Roman and being tugged further back while looking for the next monster to battle.

Roman soon has the vines sliced and is pulling the Prince with him once more, humming in an attempt to focus on the entire situation given how hostile it had rapidly become.

“Are you just playing with them? Get this area cleared out already.” Virgil snapped, jumping to lower branches to join in fighting the swamp creatures when more lurch into view.

“No playing but let's start racing Spiderling! Race to the end of the swamp the Side with the most killed or incapacitated monsters wins!” Remus taunted, already smashing his way forwards, morning-star waved wildly in any direction if there wasn't a visible monster nearby.

Virgil snickered, already getting into the fight, glancing at their party to check everyone's locations. “Forgetting my advantage already, Swamp Rat? Get out of the mud now.”

As soon as Remus was on a branch clear of the mud Virgil was punching down into it, sending lightning through the entire pool, damaging half of them and leaving the others collapsed with echoes of lightning rattling through their forms.

What hadn't been accounted for in Virgil's glance was that his lightning would follow through the vines as well, which had been pulling the Prince back for the third time. “Warn us if you do that again.” Roman cried out, deciding to just sweep the Prince up, cradling him in one arm so the other could still be ready with his sword.

The edge of the swamp was in sight with Remus and Virgil doubling back to help the slower pair through when one final swamp beast lunged up right next to Roman. Before either of the others could move to attack Roman had side stepped it's attack and retaliated with his sword swiping through its neck in a single movement.

The Prince had flinched, and whimpered into his shoulder at the action, but Roman just smiled. “The grasslands are ahead. We're almost out of the danger now, My Prince.” He comforted.

Only when the four of them were in the hills opposite the swamp did Roman set the Prince back on his feet, laughing in relief. “You're safe now, Your Highness. We'll accompany you home if you so request it.” He gasped out after a moment, kneeling before the Prince.

“Indeed, you have been a great Hero to me, Prince Roman. Return with me and accept your just rewards among my court?” For the first time in the adventure the creation of the imagination used the Sides name and it had ripple affects through the world and each Creativity. Roman sobered to a small smile while Remus began frowning, almost turning to run back to his swamp. Their adventure had come to an end and Virgil could only sigh in relief as the world dissipated a moment later.


End file.
